


Coming Down

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cleaning Up, Cuddles, Dom Peter, M/M, Starker, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: After a particularly intense scene, Tony always likes to have Peter's full weight on him. It's grounding.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's my literal OTP this is somehow my first Starker fic. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> All character are 18+.  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you'd like to see more Starker from meeeee. XD

After a particularly intense scene, Tony always likes having Peter’s full weight on him. It’s grounding, having legs and fingers intertwined while they breathe in tandem. Peter always buried his head in the crook of the Tony’s neck, making him tingle all over as breath ghosted past his ear along with indulgent coos of praise.

Peter let Tony have his moment of weighted silence before letting a hand smooth over the older man’s temple, down his cheek, cupping at his jaw.

“Can I see those pretty eyes?” Peter whispered, pecking lightly at the man’s lips as Tony’s eyes fluttered open. They were met with a fond smile, “Still feelin’ floaty?”

“Little bit,” Tony murmured. In the next moment he was grumbling in protest, reaching out for Peter as the younger shimmied away to collect the top sheet from the foot of the bed. When he reappeared it was with more kisses and tender words as he wiped away the mess that he’d made of Tony’s abdomen.

After they’d both been wiped clean of their mingled spend, Peter tossed the sheet off the edge of the bed, flopping onto his back, and humming contentedly when Tony curled into his side, head coming to rest against his chest.

“You really liked that, huh?” Peter asked, eyeing the high frequency wand that he’d only warily agreed to earlier that morning – and after nearly a week of intense negotiations.

“Mmmhmmm,” Tony purred, the sound muffled as he burrowed his nose into the juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder.

These were Peter’s favorite moments – laying quietly in the afterglow (or, after _shock_ in this case _,_ his brain provided off-handedly), the fingers of one hand carding lightly through Tony’s hair while the other drew meandering shapes up the man’s arm and down his back.

In the next moment, Peter felt Tony curl into his side a bit tighter, a chill overtaking him. “Cold?” Peter asked fondly. Tony nodded, his scruff catching on the skin of Peter’s neck, causing him to shiver right along.

Pulling himself up to a sitting position against Tony’s protests, Peter pressed a kiss to his temple before sliding from the bed, holding a hand out for Tony to join him. They made their way into the bathroom, Peter kneeling beside to tub to run the water and dump in a liberal amount of salts and bubble bath. “You have a bath. Take as long as you want,” he said softly, holding out both hands to help ease Tony into the water. “I’m gonna get the sheets out of the dryer and make the bed up nice for you while they're still warm. Sound good?”

“Really good,” Tony agreed, sinking further into the tub until the bubbles lapped at his chin.

Before Peter made his way out of the bathroom, he leaned closer, elbows dipping nearer to the water as he hovered over Tony. A small smile spread across the younger man’s face as Tony peered up at him, their noses practically touching.

“Hi there,” Peter whispered, dipping in for a sweet kiss. As he pulled away, he gave himself a moment, head resting against the side of the tub, to admire his lover. “I love you.” It sneaked out. It always did at some point.

Tony’s smile was downright gleeful as he let his eyes slip closed once more, “Love you, too, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as per request. I am still accepting fic/drabble requests on my Tumblr, so if you'd like to suggest a little plot demon you can find me @loonyasalovegood!


End file.
